Consumers often visit stores, restaurants, and entertainment venues that offer services or products for the consumers. In some circumstances, a consumer will check in to a particular store, restaurant, or entertainment venue upon arrival at the store, restaurant, or entertainment venue to receive sales, discounts, or other advertisements. Additionally, a checked-in consumer is sometimes provided with the ability to complete a payment to the store, restaurant, or entertainment venue using an application on the consumer's mobile device. In this way, a consumer can be provided with customized service or offers and the ability to quickly and conveniently execute transactions. However, check-in services of this type are commonly only available to consumers who are physically co-located with the store, restaurant, or entertainment venue. This can be problematic for potential consumers for whom it is difficult or impossible to go to particular location and can result in the loss of availability of goods and services to the consumer and a related loss in sales for a merchant.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide systems and methods for facilitating remote check-in.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.